Modern telecommunication systems include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G, and 4G) cellular-wireless access technologies, which may be cross-compatible and may operate collectively to provide data communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; and Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies.
The infrastructure that makes up the modern telecommunications networks comprises multiple different components or devices that are configured to transmit, receive, relay, and/or route data packets so that data services can be requested by, and provided to, user equipment (UE) subscribed to a plan offered by one or more service providers or network communication providers that implement the telecommunications networks.
The UE typically includes a radio communication unit that may operate in multiple radio states. Each radio state is associated with different communication or channel characteristics, such as a data packet size. Accordingly, based on an amount of data communication and/or interaction with a network, the radio communication unit of the UE may operate in different radio states and/or switch between radio states to save energy and avoid network traffic congestion.
Conventionally, the radio communication unit of the UE does not inform other components of the UE (e.g., applications, mobile browser, operating system (OS)) that configure and generate the data packets of the current radio state. Accordingly, the other components of the UE are unaware of the current radio state, and this may degrade a network's Quality of Service (QoS) and an end user's Quality of User Experience (QoE) at the UE because the radio communication unit may not be in a current radio state capable of optimizing network communication or traffic for the UE. Rather, the network and the UE may experience data communication bottlenecks, network congestion, data transfer overload, etc.